Life in the Fast Lane
by Sharli
Summary: You wanted it, you got it. Pietro's life story. From his birth, to his rivalry with Evan, to his reconiliation with Magneto in prison, to joing the Brotherhood. Bad summary, but please read and review :)
1. Flame

Chapter 1: Flame

PLEASE Read and Review! This story will document the entire life of Pietro Maximoff a.k.a. Quicksilver. From his birth, to his rivalry with Evan Daniels, to reuniting with Magneto in the prison cell. Everything about Pietro will be revealed. If you like this story read my other fic Challenge. Reviews are not only accepted, but begged for! If you read this please review it. Even if it's just to say 'this is cool' or 'this sucks and you should never write again'. 

I do not own X-Men or any of the characters. If I do decide to add an original I will specify that it is mine. 

Enjoy...

***

"Erik, I don't understand this." Magda looked into her husbands ice blue eyes. His expression was one she'd never seen before. It was completely dispassionate and unregretful. It shook her to her core. Fear was enveloping her as she turned to look at the ruins of the nights events. 

Flames rose higher and higher until they seemed to turn the night sky into ash. The screams of terror echoed through her head. Every shriek was forever hers to cherish, and she would remember them until the day that she died. 

"Erik, what has happened to you? How did you-what happened?" Magda was trembling and her coherence was fleeing. 

The proceedings of the night replayed in her mind. Her husband had stormed into their home. Magda had been in the sitting room near the hearth, her knitting needles in her lap. Their daughter, Anya, was in her bedroom playing with her dolls. Erik had seized Magda's hand and hauled her into their bedroom. 

"Get packed." he ordered. 

"Dear, what is going on?" 

"We don't have much time. They're after me, Magda. A whole mob. I delayed them, but I fear they will be here soon." He pulled his belongings out of the dresser and closet then threw them into a brown cloth bag. 

"Why are they after you?" Magda asked, as she put her own things into a bag.

"Because they fear what they do not understand." Erik replied. 

"Understand what?"

"People like me." Erik kneeled before her, "Magda, I'm not like other men. I should have told you before, but I was afraid you wouldn't understand." 

"I understand you, my love. Who better to understand you, but your own wife?"

He looked into her eyes, and for a moment they just fell into each other's hypnotic gaze. 

"I love you." Erik said quietly. 

Just then a raping sounded on their door. Erik stood, completely alert, "Stay here." he ordered. 

Magda stood, "I will not just stay put. I am going with you."

"Woman-" Erik began, but he was cut off by the knocking. 

He marched into the living room and then to the door. He threw it open. Magda's eyes widened as she looked at the faces of the villagers. Torches burned brightly, illuminating their faces and hollowing their eyes. 

"Yes?" Erik asked. 

"Come on out and fight like a man, freak." One of the villagers said. 

"Yeah, we don't want your kind here." Echoed the others. 

"Erik, I'm frightened." Magda said, clinging to his shirtsleeve. 

"Go back inside." he whispered, "I'll handle them. "

"I won't leave you." Magda proclaimed. 

At that moment one of the men threw their torch. It landed on the top of the shingled roof engulfing it in flames. As if this triggered some effect in all of them more torches went soaring threw the air, some hitting the house others landing on the ground. 

Erik grabbed Magda and threw them both out of harms way just in time. They landed on the gravel and Magda winced as her arm scrapped along the sharp pieces of rock. Erik stood, eyes burning with an intensity she had never before witnessed. 

"You dare to attack my house!?!" he bellowed. 

Just then Magda heard a sound that shattered her mind and broke her heart. 

"MAMA!!!!!!!!" Came the terrified, pained scream of Anya.

Magda saw her round face in the window, eyes staring out at them, cheeks stained with tears. 

"Erik the baby!" Magda screamed. 

Erik made a dive for the front door, but two men barred his way. 

"Let me pass!" He ordered. 

"No, your spawn dies with you." They growled angrily. 

Magda was in hysterics. What had her husband done that had remedied this violent reaction in all of them? What was so terrible that they wanted them dead? She was soon answered. Her husband's eyes began to flash yellow and then as if he were a phantom he rose from the ground. He floated above them all, into the smoky sky. 

Magda's jaw dropped. What kind of sorcery was this? None that her own gypsy tribe was associated with. She heard the sound of metal sliding and squealing then realized that the sound was coming from the house. Spears of metal from the houses frame pulled loose and then it began to soar. It moved so quickly that Magda could hardly keep her eyes on it. She didn't know what had occurred until every man that had stood before their home, dropped to the ground simultaneously. Their hearts pierced with a hole. 

Her husband floated to the ground and the metallic spear entered his hand, stained in blood. He then ran into the burning house. 

Magda's heart thudded in her throat. Where was he? What was taking so long? Her daughters screams had silenced long ago, but the screams went on and on inside her mind. 

She gasped as her husband flew out through the roof, wood splintering and sprinkling to the ground. He lowered himself to the floor and walked over to her. A blackened bundle in his arms. There was no noise, no tremble, just the crackling of the flames. He set her down on the ground gingerly. She was gone. Her blonde curls were nothing more than burnt spikes, her porcelain skin was crusty and curled over in the wrong places. Inside her little hand was her doll, but the hand that held it was merely blackened bone. 

Magda fell to her knees, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

***

Magda pulled herself from these images. Anya was gone, there was nothing either of them could do. She was gone because her husband was different. They had wanted them dead because he wasn't normal. As she looked at his handsome features that did not mirror the slightest hint of regret she knew she had to leave. For even though the men had killed her child she felt for them. She would not lose another child to the hatred of man. She had to protect the fruit that grew within her womb. And Erik must never know. 


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

PLEASE Read and Review! I am begging you. Reviews motivate and if you don't review I can't find any reason to continue this story. Please for the sake of my sanity and the sake of this fic review. 

***

Magda plunged through the snow. The cold ate through her shoes and the snowflakes stung her eyes like a thousand bees. She trudged up the mountains called the Balkan in search of her camp. She hoped to find her gypsy family and stay with them from now on. Erik had gone inside a hotel to see about a place to stay and in that time she had escaped. She felt bitter inside for not telling him the truth and abandoning him, but for the sake of her child she had to prevail. She shivered as she neared the top, she could see the light of a fire just up ahead. 

Keep going. One foot in front of the other. She told herself. 

Right...

Left...

Right...

Left...

Right........

***

A strange creature lurked in the shadows. It had watched the petite woman as she lumbered up the hill. It had seen her fall down, exhausted and tired. It also knew that she would die here in the snow...unless it aided her. It stalked over to her unconscious body and scooped her off the ground. White ice crystals clung to her scarlet hair and long eyelashes, turning her into a ice angel. Her green dress was tattered in some places but it did nothing to distract one from her beauty. 

So small...it thought...and making this journey on her own. Bova, helps you. 

Bova carried the beautiful ice angel towards the entrance to her masters grotto. Her master would know what to do with her. He always had the answers, after all he was the High Evolutionary. 

***

Magda shivered as she opened her eyes. Her body cramped and ached as she struggled to sit up in her...

Bed? 

Magda looked around. Memories came back like a wave. Her daughter is dead and she was fleeing to her gypsy camp. Did she get there? 

No, this was definitely not home. The walls were made of rock and though the furniture was decadent it was not the tent-like structures of home. Magda threw off the fluffy comforter and put her feet on the floor; that simple movement made her body throb in protest. She clung to the bed post and pulled herself to her feet. She pushed off the bed and started walking towards the door on wobbly legs, but before she could reach it...

The door opened. Magda halted, fear taking over her; making her already shaky legs shake more. When the door opened her reason to be afraid was clarified. Magda stepped back. Horror clear on her face. She kept stepping back until she was up against the stone wall. Whatever this thing was it wasn't human and before Magda knew it she was screaming. 

The creature seemed startled and set down the tray it'd been carrying. It screamed as well and darted behind a chair. 

"Bova, sorry! Bova, sorry!" It called from behind its hiding place, "Bova, apologizes." 

Magda stopped screaming. Had that thing just spoken to her? Had it apologized? Magda couldn't take this. It was information overload. First her husband has powers and now she's looking at this half human/half beast creature. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She slumped to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, then putting her head down. She began to sob uncontrollably. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bova peeked her head out from behind the chair. She hadn't meant to make her cry. She had just brought breakfast. Bova stood and walked over to the tiny woman huddled against the wall. 

"Bova...sorry." She repeated in a whisper slumping down in front of the girl. 

"Oh...it's not you...it's everything. My life is spiraling downward and I am powerless to stop it." She moaned. 

"Bova made breakfast." She offered. 

The woman looked up now. Bova didn't know what she was thinking, but she hoped it wasn't that she was afraid. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What're you?" Magda asked the creature. She looked over it now as if seeing it for the first time. The face of a cow, but the body of a human. It wore a blue dresses with red cherries on the skirt, which was the only indication of it's gender. Her hands were human hands, but they were splotched with white and black spots like a cows. Her feet were hoofed and she had a tail that peeked out of the bottom of her skirt. 

"What're you?" Magda repeated. 

"Bova." She responded. 

"Bova?" 

The creature nodded. 

Magda sighed and tried to smile for the creatures sake. It seemed to have feelings and Magda did not want to anger it. She seemed like such a nice beast. 

"Bova brought you breakfast." She said quietly. 

Magda did smile then, a wide smile, "Where am I, Bova?"

"In our home."

"Our?"

"Yes, my master says to make you comfortable." Bova helped her to her feet. 

Magda got beneath the covers of the bed, "Who is he?"

"Lord High Evolutionary." Bova replied as she placed the tray on Magda's lap. 

The food smelled heavenly and Magda had to restrain herself from making a complete pig out of herself. She put the glass of milk to her lips and gulped it down greedily. 

"Fresh milk." Bova said softly. 

Magda removed the glass from her lips. She didn't like the sound of that, but she smiled to be polite. 

"You must eat." Bova said standing, "Baby needs nutrition."

Magda dropped her fork, "How did you know?" 

"Bova just knows." She replied grabbing the knob of the door. 

"I would very much like to meet this master of yours." Magda called. 

Bova turned back, "He will want to meet you too." Bova stepped out, but poked her head back in, "Bova wants to know...what is your name?"

"Magda." She replied with a smile. 

"Ah. Well eat up Princess Magda. Need your strength, you do." 

Then the door shut. 

***


	3. High Evolutionary

Chapter 3: High Evolutionary

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for the reviews thus far. I just hope they will continue to come. 

***

Magda followed Bova down a long corridor. Bova had told her that the cavern they dwelled in was built inside the Balkan Mountains. The structure was terribly confusing and Magda thought she'd never find her way without Bova to lead her. She was nervous. Bova was taking her to meet Lord High Evolutionary and with the way Bova looked Magda had no idea what to expect. They turned right down a narrow hallway and before Magda knew it she stood before a tall intimidating door. 

"You know what, Bova, never mind I don't have to bother him." Magda replied, turning to leave, but Bova had already knocked on the door. 

"Send her in, Bova." Was the reply.

Magda gulped, but Bova ushered her into the room. 

The room was pitch black, only the light from the fireplace could be seen. Magda turned circles trying to see something, anything. 

"Why are you frightened?" Came a voice. 

Magda stopped moving, "Who's there?"

"You know very well who I am, Magda." Came the reply, "Why are you frightened?"

"Because I don't like what I can't see. " Magda shouted into the darkness, "Now, show yourself." 

"Do not proceed to order me about." Came a sharp answer, but at that moment the room became illuminated. A chandelier burst into flame and Magda could see the room for the first time. The light from the flame bounced off the walls and Magda's heart stopped. The walls were made of diamond or crystal; it was the most beautiful thing Magda had ever seen. Her mind was pulled away from the rooms appearance when her companion stepped out of the darkness. 

Magda sighed a sigh of relief. He was human. He stood at least six feet tall and had brown hair and green eyes that were hooded with shadow. She noted his handsome cheek bones and classically straight nose, "Lord High Evolutionary." She said quietly.

"Call me Herbert." He replied, "As you see you have absolutely nothing to fear." 

Magda nodded. 

"Please, have a seat." Herbert said. 

Magda slid into a fancy soft chair made with striped material. 

"Are you thirsty?" he asked. 

"No." 

Herbert sat down in the chair across from her, some type of liquor in his hand. 

"What is this place?" Magda asked. 

"It's my home...and a place where I can push the boundaries of genetics beyond government lines."

Magda remembered Bova and said, "So I see." 

"Well, now that you know who I am can I ask you what has brought you to this neck of the woods?" He sipped his drink. 

"I am fleeing from my husband, Erik." Magda said solemnly. 

"May I ask why?" 

"He frightens me." Magda stated, "He's got these...powers." She couldn't think of a better word for what he did. 

"Do you fear he will harm you?" Herbert asked.

"No." Magda shook her head vigorously, "But I do fear what people will do to me or my unborn child for being with him. Two nights ago a mob burnt our home to the ground...while my daughter, Anya, was still inside." Tears flew to her eyes. 

"I am sorry to hear that." Herbert said sympathetically. 

"And I fear the camp that I was raised in is long gone." Magda sobbed, "I have no where else to go." 

"Calm yourself woman, you may stay here." Herbert drew a handkerchief from his suit pocket. 

Magda wiped her eyes, "I could never intrude." She protested. 

"Nonsense." He replied, "Bova and I will care for you until your child is born...and by then it will be summer."

"Are you sure?"

"It's no problem."


	4. Birth

Chapter 4: Birth

PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks for the reviews thus far. I just hope they will continue to come. Pietro is born in this chapter. Yea!

***

"Two babies, Magda! Two babies!" Bova jumped up and down excitedly. 

Magda fell back onto the pillow exhausted. Sweat beaded her brow and she felt as though she had been split in two. She probably had been. The screams and cries of the newborns echoed through the stone room. 

Herbert handed one of the babies to Bova, blood covered his hands and arms up to his elbows, "A boy and a girl." he stated.

"Are they alright?" Magda asked. 

"Yes, they're fine. We just have to get them cleaned up before we give them to you." 

"Bova washes the babies!" Bova jumped up again, "Lord High Evolutionary, Bova washes the babies!" 

She rushed off with the baby she held into the bathroom. 

"She likes babies." Herbert said, stating the obvious. 

Magda smiled at him as her wrapped the baby boy into a towel. 

"What will you call them?" Herbert asked, "Have you thought of that?" 

Magda nodded, "Of course I have. A mother thinks of names the entire nine months of pregnancy. I think I have found the two perfect names."

"May I ask what they are?" Herbert lifted the baby into his arms. 

"I think I will call him Pietro." She said pointing to the baby boy. 

"Where did you come up with that?" Herbert asked with a smile. 

"It's the Italian form of Peter." Magda explained. 

"Then why not just name him Peter?" Herbert asked. 

"The name Peter is much too bland." Magda replied, "But I wanted the meaning of the name."

"Which is?"

"Stone. Stone is hard and strong...just as I hope my baby will be." 

"And the girl?" Herbert asked. 

"Wanda." Magda stated.

"Any special reason for that one?" Herbert arched an eyebrow.

"No." Magda shook her head. 

"Good, because it means a slender young tree." And with that Herbert took the baby to wash him up.

***

Herbert handed Magda her children. He gingerly placed one in each arm, careful to support the heads. 

Magda smiled, looking over them for the first time up close. The girls eyes were clamped shut, but the boys eyes were wide open, darting around the room as if he were antsy. They were two wide blue pools framed by black lashes. 

"His hair is white." Herbert stated, "It must be a birthmark. A lot of people are born with white streaks in their hair due to birthmarks." 

"It's not white." Magda replied, "It's silver." She stroked the silver hair. 

"Whatever you say, dear woman. Now...if you'll excuse me I am exhausted. I will be in my room should you need anything." He rose from his seat and walked out. 

"Bova likes babies." Bova replied, "Can Bova hold baby Pietro?" 

Magda smiled, "Of course." She handed over her son and the cow-humans eyes bulged with happiness. 

"Bova likes Pietro." 

Magda looked at her daughter now. She was the spitting image of herself. Wanda's hair was scarlet and there was no doubt in Magda's mind that beneath those eyelids two green orbs glowed. 

Oh, Erik, if only you were here. Alas...you must never know. 


	5. Perish

Chapter 5: Perish

PLEASE Read and Review!

***

Magda put her heart into the letter she was writing. It had to be done. She could remain here no longer. 

One of Herbert's servants had been out and about at the market near the bottom of the mountains. He said while there he saw a man asking about a missing woman named Magda. The man seemed quite insistent and though everyone he came to said they did not know of her he did not believe. He questioned the gypsies, the thieves, and the homeless and none of them knew of Magda or hadn't seen her in months. When he had asked Herbert's servant if he knew of her he had slipped and stuttered the whole way through. Erik knew where she was and it was only a matter of time before he would find her. She could not risk the injury or anger of her knew family and so she would depart. She signed her name at the bottom of the letter and re read it once more.

__

To All of you, 

Erik knows where I am. He will come for me and I wish not to bring any of you in harms way. He will fight for me if need be and so I must go. I leave behind my two most precious possessions; my children Pietro and Wanda. Please look after them, or give them to a family who will. But never ever tell Erik of their existence. He must never know. By the time you read this I will be gone having limited off the Winter River Bridge. 

I love you all, 

Magda. 

She set the note into the baby cradle and kissed both of their tiny foreheads. She wiped the tears from her eyes and held in a sob. 

"My children..." She trailed off, "I love you. Some day I'll come back to you...in whatever place we go when we die." Pulling her hood over her scarlet hair, she retreated into the night to perish. 

***

Thanks for reading. There will be much more to come!


	6. Decisions

Chapter 6: Decisions 

PLEASE Read and Review! This is so cool! I've gotten so much support and it's only five chapter in. I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest. There will be much more to come. Thanks for reviewing, but remember you can never review too much :).

***

Bova read over the letter numerous times. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at the babies nestled in their crib. Bova lifted them both up into her arms, inhaling the baby sent that she loved. It was an innocent smell, a smell that didn't linger after teenage years. Her mind went over any possible scenario and solution to the problem at hand. Their mother was gone and she was the one who the burden of finding new parents had fallen upon. 

"Bova could take care of the babies." She said aloud, but then dismissed the idea immediately. It would not be right for the children to be raised by her. Not with the way she looked. She would be a wonderful mother, just not to them. They needed human parents. 

Bova sat down frustrated, "Bova hopes you know what your mama went through for you." She told the babies, who only cooed and smiled, "Magda gone...but I have to do what she ask of Bova." She continued, "Find parents for you two I will."

Bova stood and placed the babies into a woven basket. She then pulled a black cloak over head, making sure it concealed her face. But just to make sure she was well hidden she covered her lower face with a scarf. Bova slipped on some leather gloves to hide her spotted hands and then lifted the basket. 

"Bova finds you a mama. Bova promises. The festival tonight will provide many candidates." 

***

Bova traveled down the mountain side, the village lights of Transia were just ahead. The only alternate light were the stars that seemed to be strung in the sky like tiny wholes in black paper. As Bova neared the village music filled her ears and when she stepped through the gate the faces of happy people dancing and celebrating filled her vision. Bova inhaled the scent of barbequed pork and chicken her mouth watering. She longed to swallow one of the plump morsels, but held back. 

Bova has a mission, she told herself. 

As she pushed her way through the crowd she looked at every man and woman. She looked over them very closely, but none of them met her standards. Too old, too young, too ugly, too fat. These were perfect babies, she couldn't just hand them over to anyone. She knew in her heart what she was looking for: Magda, but Magda was gone. Tears came to her eyes at the thought. Magda had only spent eight months with them, but during that time she had managed to bewitch them all. No one could replace her.

Bova was about to give up, realizing that she was entirely too picky to make this decision when...

"Somebody help us! She's having her baby!" The sound of a loud man's voice carried through the air. 

Bova whirled around, searching for the voice. She found it almost immediately; a tall man with a mustache and brown hair stood above a woman sitting on the cobblestone path. She was fat with child and her blonde hair hung in her face. Though her face was stricken with pain she was still the most beautiful woman at the entire party. 

Bova nearly leapt with joy. They were perfect! The man looked aristocratic and well-educated and the woman was beautiful. 

"Is there a doctor in the house!?!" The man called. 

An old man with glasses and white hair pushed through the group. He kneeled beside the woman, checking her condition. His face looked grave as he said, "Let's get her to a bed." 

With the combined efforts of a few other men they managed to move the pregnant woman into a house and onto a bed. Bova said nothing, but followed them into the house. The doctor ushered everyone out of the room, but when Bova insisted that she was a nurse and could assist him he reconsidered. 

Bova sat the babies down in corner of the room, making sure they were concealed and then set to work. 

***

Tears slid down Bova's cheeks as she stared at the lifeless form of the baby she had helped deliver. The child had been still born, or so the doctor had called it; and the woman had not survived. She lay in the bed, her face blue, eyes wide and glazed. 

Bova sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands. She loved babies. Babies were meant to live and grow up and then turn into people she didn't like. They weren't supposed to die. The doctor had walked out of the house and back into the crowd. Bova watched out the window as he spoke with the husband. The husband rushed into the room to see what had become of his wife. When his eyes fell on her motionless body he dropped to his knees overcome with grief. Bova cringed as an agonizing sob ripped from his lips. 

She didn't know what to say, but in her heart she knew that not even the best words of comfort could console him at this moment. She lifted the basket out from behind the corner and headed back home. 

***

"Bova, why didn't you come to me in the first place?" Herbert asked, annoyed. 

Bova looked down at her hoofed feet, tears mingled with the fur on her face, "Bova thought she did not need help." She replied. 

Herbert rolled his eyes and walked over to the fire place. He pulled the poker from its holder and stabbed the wood hidden behind the dancing flame. He turned back to Bova who sniffled miserably.

"Bova, if you had come to me I could have had this mess sorted out already." 

Bova looked up in surprise, "You could?"

"Yes..." He said exasperated as he grabbed a cigar from the fancy box on the glass table, "Do you remember my friends Django and Marya Maximoff?"

Bova wiped her eyes, "Bova remembers." 

Herbert slipped into his chair and lit a cigar, "They lost their own children a few months ago. Twin babies. They have been grief stricken. Django says that Marya rarely eats and all night she weeps. The doctors said that the damage done while she delivered her own children may have eliminated her chances of having any more babies. " 

Bova eyes widened, "They take these babies!" She exclaimed.

"You see that's what I was thinking." Herbert said nonchalantly, "I just have to make a few calls, but I think we may have found a match." 


	7. Bloated Corpse

Chapter 7: Bloated Corpse

PLEASE Read and Review! Go on! You know you want to! Sorry this one is so short, but I think it says all it needs to say. 

***

Erik stood in the morgue with the hospital director. He had been called to identify a body; possibly the body of his wife. Erik didn't know why she had run away, but he knew that the anger that lingered in his heart was overpowering. 

She had no doubt been frightened, he thought, _they _always fear what _they _didn't understand. 

He was beginning to hate _them_. All the people who were normal, who didn't have powers, the common folk. No matter what name he thought up to call them he still loathed them. Their hatred and inability to understand and accept the differences of other had not only landed him in a concentration camp, but had also gotten his daughter murdered. 

Why should people like me hide? he asked himself, my kind is the superior race. Can they fly or control magnetism? Can they do any more than live their simple little lives? No. 

The voice of the hospital director pulled him from his thoughts, "Mr. Lehnsherr...is ths your wife?" 

Erik stared into the glazed dead eyes of the corpse before him. Her skin was blue and cold, and looked more like glass than skin. Her scarlet hair that used to catch the sun with such brilliance, was matted and scraggily. Her full lips were parted and the tongue inside her mouth was a disgusting hue of purple. But despite these details, she was inescapably his wife. 

"Yes...yes that is Magda." He turned away, but as he did so something caught his eye, "Wait a minute...is she supposed to be so...bloated?"

The doctor examined her, "Well...most of the time the ones who drown do become bloated and puss...but I have never seen a corpse this enlarged before. My guess would be that she had given birth a few days prior to the suicide."

Erik's eyes widened, "Is...is that your medical opinion?" 

"I certainly can't clarify it without some tests, but I'd be willing to place some money on it." He paused, "Would you like me to inspect her further?"

Erik smiled, "Yes...you do that." 


	8. Parents

Chapter 8: Parents

PLEASE Read and Review! Go on! You know you want to! Sorry this one is so short, but I think it says all it needs to say. Pietro is now officially the main focus. No more parental background info. Yea!

***

"Herbert, I don't know what to say." Marya said as she looked into the eyes of her new children. Their eyes alone were mesmerizing. The girl named Wanda's eyes blazed a bright and defiant green. Even as a baby she seemed to reflect an inner strength that in an older human being would be frightening. Pietro eyes were a deep sapphire blue framed by black lashes. Marya could see the heartbreaker potential glowing through, 'Dear, aren't they beautiful?" 

"Angelic." Django replied, "Come Herbert, you and I need to chat."

The two men rose from their seats and walked into the study, leaving Marya to delight in her new treasures. 

Django cut to the chase immediately. He had known Herbert long enough to skip the small talk and get to the point, "Why would you just hand over two perfect children, Herbert? And for that matter where did you get them?"

Herbert sipped his brandy and leaned against his desk, "It's an act of mercy, Django. They have lost their parents and you have lost your children. The way I see it you can aid each other."

Django digested that bit of information before he continued, "What happened to their parents?"

Herbert downed that last of his drink and stroked his eyebrows, "I never knew their father...I don't even know who he is or where he is. Their mother...committed suicide about a week ago." 

"No." Django replied.

"Yes...I suppose she thought that the only way out. But as you can see they have no one." Herbert paused, "I will not even hassle you with the legal nonsense...just take them. But never tell a soul where they came from." 

Django looked out on his wife. Her smile radiated for the first time since they had lost their twin girls. Happiness was bestowed to her and he would not be the one to take that way or deny her anything. He turned back to Herbert and extended a hand, "Just call me daddy."

***

New York City: 5 years later...

The summer air was cool and crisp on Sunday afternoon. A sweet breeze rustled through the trees and the sky was painted in a mass of watercolors. The tranquility of the afternoon could not be stolen or broken. No force in Heaven or Earth could snatch away this precious moment. Anyone who was outside could not help, but stop and marvel at God's creation. Of course when you're five year old boys a Sunday afternoon is full of adventure...

"Hurry up, Evan! She's going to catch up." Pietro called to his best friend. 

The small African American boy ran towards the tree house, breathing raggedly. Pietro stared down from the tree as a tiny mass of long scarlet hair and slim limbs came running after Evan. 

"You are so slow!" Pietro called, "She's going to get up here." 

Evan grabbed a hold of the rope latter and hurriedly climbed up the tree. The little girl grasped for the rope, but they pulled it up to the top just in time. Evan lay down on the wood, breathing deeply. 

"Let me up!" The girl demanded. 

"Sorry, Wanda, this is a no girl zone." Pietro called down to his sister. 

Evan rolled on to his stomach and added, "Yeah! No cooties." 

They both broke into hysterical laughter. 

Wanda stomped her foot on the ground angrily, "Mom said you have to let me up or else it's prescription." 

Pietro arched an eyebrow, "That's discrimination geekoid. A prescriptions drugs, which your on if you think you're getting up here." He turned to Evan and smiled, "Did you get it?"

"Right here." Evan replied as he emptied his pocket. Miniature red fire crackers lay spread out on the wooden floor of the tree house.

"Did you get the matches?" Evan asked.

"Of course I did." Pietro handed them over. 

They both peeked over the edge to make sure the target was still beneath them. Her wavy scarlet hair was disheveled from running and her arms were crossed over her chest. 

Pietro hurriedly lit one of the firecrackers and hurled it down at her. 

BANG!

Wanda shrieked at the noise and danced around as more were thrown her way. 

BANG!BOOM!POP!

Wanda was crying now and ran into the house calling out for mommy. 

"Oh, great." Pietro said, "She's such a tattletale."

Pietro then winced as he heard the sound of his mothers voice like the crack of a whip, "Pietro! You boys been playing with firecrackers again and I'm going to beat your butts till your nose bleeds!" 

Pietro turned to Evan apologetically, "You'd better go." 

Evan nodded and threw down the rope latter. Pietro jumped down from the tree, not even bothering with a latter. He looked into the large brown eyes of his friend. They got in trouble all the time over silly stunts like this. Evan ran a hand over his black flat top hair and smiled sympathetically, "I'll see ya later."

Pietro nodded and ran into the house, knowing he was in for it. His mother sat in her chair reading a book, her church dress still on. Strands of brown hair fell into her face and her forehead was wrinkled with stress. 

Pietro tiptoed past her. She didn't seem like she wanted to be disturbed...

"Pietro?"

He froze, "Yes, mama?"

"Have you been playing with the firecrackers again?" 

"No, ma'am."

"Liar!" Wanda shouted, "Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Pietro crossed his arms over his chest, "Maybe." 

"We've discussed this, have we not?" His mother asked calmly.

"Maybe once or twice." Pietro responded. 

"Are you going to correct your behavior or is your father going to have to when he gets home from work?" 

Pietro knew what this meant and he did not want to go one on one with dad. He turned to face Wanda, "I'm sorry, Wanda." 

"Thank you." His mother said as she turned the page. 

Pietro smiled. Getting out of trouble was simple. You just said what the adults wanted to hear. As she passed Wanda he stuck out his tongue in triumph. 

"MOM! He stuck tongue out at me!" Wanda cried.

"No, I didn't." Pietro held up his arms innocently."

"LIAR!" Wanda screamed, flailing her arms up. Only this time three of the pictures that hung on the wall fell to the ground. The glass that held them in the frame shattered as the collided with the tile floor. 

"What happened!?" Marya looked up, dropping her book on the floor. 

"The pictures fell." Pietro replied. 

"Mama! He was running around again!" Wanda said urgently. 

Marya narrowed her eyes at Pietro, "Honey, we have talked about this." 

"I know...but mama there's nothing wrong with me. I feel fine, honest." Pietro said.

"But sweetheart, the doctor says that you have high blood pressure and your heart beats at a tremendously irregular pace."

"I know, but mama-"

"Don't but mama me. No larking about. You don't need to over exert yourself." 

"What does over exert mean?" Wanda asked.

"Tire myself out." Pietro rolled his eyes, "ButI'mnot!I'mfine!" 

"Slow down please." 

"I. Am. Fine." Pietro was getting vexed by their stupidity. He was fine. There was nothing the matter with him. The doctor was just a psycho with a stethoscope. Pietro walked into his room and slammed the door. 


	9. Answers, Doctors, and Teachers

Chapter 9: Answers, Doctors, and Teachers 

Please read and review. Thanks for the support guys. Please keep it coming. 

***

Erik stared at the ruins of what used to be the High Evolutionary's base. It now seemed to be nothing more than a mass of twisted metal and rock. 

He had warned them. Either they told him about his wife or there'd be hell to pay. It was a shame he'd had to kill them, but they had tried his patience. They hadn't listened. He searched through the shambles, lifting the debris with his powers and at last he found something. 

A note...a suicide note. 

Erik scanned it with heightened interest. Much was revealed in the note. It was so short and yet so insightful. 

So...she'd given birth to twins. A boy and a girl. Pietro and Wanda. The only question was...where were they now. 

Erik turned at the sound of a soft moan. A black and white splotched hand reached out from the rubble. Erik smiled. With one twitch of his powers he lifted the mass from the body. The creature was covered in scraps, bruises, and scabs. A metal rod protruded from her calf, pinning her leg to the ground. It cried out in pain.

She stared up at him from the wreckage with wide eyes, "Please...Bova needs help." She winced in pain. 

Erik grinned and stood over her, "Oh, Bova, will receive help...but first Bova is going to tell me everything I want to know." 

The cow woman nodded vigorously. 

***

3 years later...

"Doctor, what's the matter with him?" Marya Maximoff asked, her eyes worried. 

The hospital room was freezing and Pietro hugged himself close. He hated just sitting and he hated doctors. They were morons. All they cared about was their money and to hell with the correct diagnosis. The doctor said that with his irregular heart beat he should have died a long time ago. His heart should have given out from working so hard and yet he was still here, alive and kicking. They were at the clinic now because of a throat problem he was having. He had been going hoarse and sometimes his voice would come out a deep tenor and the next a strangled choke. 

"Mrs. Maximoff it seems that Pietro is going through puberty." The doctor replied. 

His mother narrowed her blue eyes her mouth dropped open, "But doctor...you are aware that he is eight years old?"

"Yes ma'am." The doctor nodded, "But there is absolutely no other explanation. Everything is functioning as though he were transitioning. He much taller than other boys his age and his voice is trying to deepen." 

"Is that normal?" She asked him.

The doctor shook his head, "No. To be honest...I have never seen anything quite like this. But if this is what I think...you'd better talk to him about the birds and the bees." 

Marya shook her head in annoyance. 

Pietro wanted to laugh. This guy was supposed to be the doctor and not even he had an answer for what was wrong. That's it, Pietro thought, it's official. I will never take my child to a doctor.

"But...Doctor Ross, he's just a baby."

"Iamnotababy." Pietro argued. 

"Whether that's true or not...he is growing up. He will start to get urges just like normal boys. If you don't prepare him for it he won't understand the changes that are taking place. He might wake up from a 'good dream' and you'll have to explain to him what's going on." 

Pietro didn't know what this guy was babbling about. He just wanted to go back to school. He had already missed guy class, if he missed recess he was going to be angry. 

"He's a bright, lad, I'm sure he'll be able to take it. This kind of thing can happen to females...I've had five year olds who are menstruating. I just have never seen it in a male before." 

Okay, Pietro thought, words and phrases to ask mama about later: Puberty, birds and bees, 'good dream' (spoken in that tone that adults hope I won't understand), menstruating. 

***

"So what did the doctor say?" Evan asked at the lunch table. 

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Exactly what I told you he would. He had no clue what was wrong, but he pretended he did. He called it puberty. He probably made up that word." 

"I hope he figures it out soon, cause your voice squeaking is annoying." Evan opened his GI Joe lunch box.

"What do you have today?" Pietro asked. 

"Baloney. You?" Evan asked. 

"PB and J. Want to switch?" 

The swapped sandwiches and dug in. 

"I'll trade you my juicy juice for a milk." Evan said. 

Pietro slid the carton across the table. 

"Is your mom coming to that teacher/parent meeting?" Evan asked, chugging down the milk. 

"Yeah, Mrs. Bozeti wants to talk to her." Pietro opened his pudding pack.

"Do you think she's going to get you in trouble?" 

"I don't know. I haven't done anything wrong." Pietro stated.

***

"Mrs. Maximoff, Pietro is...different than most students."

Marya didn't like the sound of that. It was the second time today she'd had to listen to someone this tell her about her sons oddities.

"What do you mean by different? Is he a bad kid?"

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Bozeti shook her head vigorously, "He's wonderful."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just...he's a little too smart to be in the second grade." She leaned closer to Marya, "He's smart as a whip. I pass out a work sheet and before I finish explaining it he's done and every answer is correct. He hasn't made anything below 100% on the test an quizzes. He got a 99 one day and he was angry at himself because he could have done better."

Marya ran a hand through her brown hair, "He's always like that. His room is spotless, nothing can be out of place. He's very possessive over what's his."

"He is very intelligent. I asked the class what 13 multiplied by 379 and he answered. I had to get a calculator and see if he was correct. 4927." Mrs. Bozeti shook her head in amazement, "He should be in the third or fourth grade."

Pietro stuck his head inside the door, "Mama, when can we go?" he asked. 

Marya looked at her angel and smiled, "In a second, baby." 

Pietro nodded and closed the door. 

"Under normal circumstances...I might have considered him skipping a grade, but he feels odd and singled out as it is. He is taking on more than you will ever know and more than I care to discuss. I'm ecstatic that he progressing so well, but he'll have to stay where he is." 

"I understand." Mrs. Bozeti replied, "But he a shoo-in for a college scholarship when he gets to high school." 

"Thank you." Marya stood and walked out of the room. 


	10. Basketball and Dreams

Chapter 10: Basketball and Dreams 

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry, about that guys. I have been so busy the last few days. I hope everybody still wants to read it. It's a decently long update. I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP.

*** 

It had been three years since Erik first discovered that he was the father of three rather than one. The cow woman, Bova, told him that her master had given the children to some friends of his by the name of Maximoff. Bova didn't know where these people lived or how to find them, all she knew was that they lived in the United States. So here Erik was...searching. 

Fifty random states to search. 

God only knew how many Maximoffs there were in America. The name, though not that common, had given him dozens of addresses in Rhode Island alone. 

But he couldn't give up. He had to find them. He was putting together a team, a team of powerful mutants he had dubbed The Brotherhood of Evil mutants. Humans would not continue to run this world, not as long as he was breathing. For he was Magneto now, Master of Magnetism, and he would not tolerate failure. 

He hadn't found any mutants acceptable enough to join his team yet, minus a shape shifter named Raven Darkholme. She was cold and cruel and hated humans just as much as he did, if not more. Granted they had a small disagreement where her son Kurt was concerned, but with the child now dead at the bottom of the river the tension was eliminated. 

He needed Pietro and Wanda to join his team. More importantly he had to acquire them early and mold their minds into human hating machines. With his mutant genes flowing through their veins it was almost a certainty that they would become mutants themselves. Who knew how powerful they might be or how destructive. He hoped they were destructive.

With a sigh of desperation and a twinge of frustration, he set off to find his children. 

***

Two years later...

Pietro dribbled down the basketball court, his light weight Nike tennis shoes allowing him to glide across the polished wood. 

"Pietro, I'm open!" Evan called from across the court. 

Pietro glanced at the score board...

Home: 23 Visitor: 25

The clock was ticking away precious seconds and Pietro was wasting time even thinking about it. 

Pietro ignored his friend and took the three point shot. The ball went up, up, up...then hit the rim. It swirled around the orange hoop once, twice, then stopped. It lingered on the brim for a mere second and then it fell forward, sinking into the hoop and falling through the netting. 

The alarm echoed through the gym and then the fans roared with cheers. 

He knew that he was a glory hog when it came to basketball, but he didn't care. He lived for this. He loved to speed down the court, leaving all opposition in the dust. Nothing came between him and the hoop. He was the fastest player on the team and once he touched the ball, nothing got to it.

Evan glared at him from the side line, as he took a sip of water. Pietro knew he was mad, but that was the great thing about their friendship. One of them got angry, but it was forgotten by supper time. And Evan was a great player; being black gave him that advantage alone. It was all in his genetics. 90% of the NBA was black. But sometimes Evan took basketball a little too seriously. 

They had been playing basketball ever since Pietro's dad had bought him a goal for Christmas when he was eight. Now they were ten and playing on a summer league. Pietro's mother came down from the bleachers and hugged him.

"Sweetheart, you did so good." She mused. 

"Mom, please, we're in public." Pietro moaned, "and besides, I'm all sweaty."

Marya rolled her eyes, remembering all too well what it was like to be a kid. Wanda walked over to her brother and slugged him in the arm, "Not a bad job, Speed." She remarked. 

Pietro smiled at her approvingly. They didn't fight like they used to. Sometime over the years Wanda had become slightly cool. They could talk and complain about parents and talk about how much they hated school, but there was still the occasional time when she rubbed him the wrong way. Last year they had both gotten the same teacher and by the end of the year the teacher had wanted to kill them. 

"How about pizza?" Marya asked, "The coach said he was buying if you guys won the game." 

Pietro smiled, New York pizza, there was nothing in the world quite like it. 

Pietro scooped up his bag and followed his mother out the door. Pizza awaited. 

***

Pietro shoved the last bite of pizza crust into his mouth and reached for his mother's Coca-Cola. 

Marya swatted his hand, "Don't even think about it. You know you can't have caffeine. You're ADD as it is." 

Pietro sighed. The psychologist told his mother that she should avoid giving him too much sugar and absolutely no caffeine. She said he had an attention deficit disorder. It wasn't that he couldn't pay attention in school; it was that he got bored after he finished his work fifty minutes before everyone else. 

Wanda slid her glass of water over to him, seeing that he was thirsty. It was strange, but sometimes he felt as though she could read his mind. His mother told them stories of twins who claimed to hear each others thoughts or could tell when the other twin was in danger or hurt. Now, Pietro and Wanda had never been able to tell when one of them was hurt, but sometimes things got a little eerie. 

Evan plopped down beside Pietro and he knew the tension between them had subsided, "Good game." Evan replied and gave Pietro a high five. 

Pietro smiled and ran a hand through his silver hair, "Thanks." 

"I'm sorry I got mad, man...I was just open."

Pietro didn't say anything. He wasn't going to apologize because there was nothing for him to apologize for. He didn't have to pass the ball if he didn't want to. Besides Daniels had scored more than his fair share of points. 

Evan rattled on about not wanting to go back to school tomorrow, but Pietro's attention was preoccupied. His focus had settled on the most beautiful occupant in the restaurant. 

Bianca Miles, the only girl on their basketball team. She played better than a lot of the guys in the group, but the coach still kept her out of the game until all was lost. Which, all was never lost when he was playing. He looked at her now, proud and strong. Her long hair tumbled down her back, a sea of black waves. Her green eyes were framed by long curly lashes. 

Evan narrowed his eyes and waved his hand in front of Pietro's face, "Maximoff? Maximoff?" 

"What?" Pietro asked annoyed. 

"Why are you staring at Bianca?" 

"I dunno...maybe there's nothing better to look at." 

"That's gross man." Evan replied, "She's a girl." 

"I realize that." Pietro said quietly, his eyes still lingered on her. 

"They're disgusting. Barbie's, make-up, perfume. Come on, man." Evan took a bite of pizza. 

"I think she's pretty." Pietro commented. 

"I've lost ya. You've gone to the dark side." Evan moaned.

Pietro ignored him. He didn't know what was coming over him. All he knew was that lately girls didn't seem like the cootie infested boy chasers they were in the past. He was starting to like them and he didn't know why. He never understood what went through his mind anymore. He was a mystery even to himself. 

***

Pietro's eyes flew open. His bedroom was pitch black, so it obviously wasn't time for school. He didn't know why he had awoken, but he did know he was soaking wet and sticky as he lie there in bed. He reached over to his nightstand and flipped on his lamp. He squinted against the light as his eyes adjusted. 

Had he wet the bed? 

He hoped not. He was far too old to be wetting the bed and he certainly didn't want to get that lecture from his mother. He rolled out of bed and felt his sheets with his hand. His bed was dry, but he wasn't. He touched his pant leg gingerly. His fingers were gummy as he rubbed them together. The substance wasn't urine. It was clear and gooey. 

But where had it come from? 

All he remembered was having a good dream and then...wetness. 

It was strange, he couldn't remember what the dream was about now. He just knew he hadn't wanted to wake up from it.

Pietro rolled his eyes and changed his boxers and night pants, throwing the old ones into a corner. He climbed back into bed and flipped off the lamp. He just hoped he had another good dream before it was time for school. 


	11. Speed

Chapter 11: Speed

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry about the wait. I was sick yesterday and I have another story going at the moment called Loved By Nightcrawler. I hope you guys are still there, waiting to read. If you're not...pooh on you! J/K 

* * *

One year later...

(Author's Note: Pietro is now eleven years old for those of you who aren't good with math. ; )

New York City, 7:59 p.m.

Pietro slammed the front door and sprinted down the sidewalk. He had to get away. He couldn't stay inside that house for another minute. His heart pounded as he ran all the way down to the end of the block. 

He was tired, sick and tired, of being treated like some kind of pathetic child who couldn't do anything for himself. He wasn't sick! The doctors were crazy! He was not going to quit basketball!

Thousands of thoughts swirled around his head. 

His mind floated back to the events of that day...

He and his mother had gone to the doctors office for a check up. All had seemed well until the doctor suggested that with Pietro's 'heart problem' he should stop playing basketball and take up something like art. 

"I don't have a heart problem." Pietro panted. 

He had never felt any pain nor had he sensed even the slightest sign that would clarify he was sick. The doctor had put him on medication when he was young and it did nothing to slow his heart beat or lower his blood pressure. 

Doctors are idiots! They don't know anything! Pietro shouted mentally. 

He'd runaway and then they'd be sorry. They'd feel so bad they wouldn't care about him playing basketball anymore. They'd forget the whole thing. 

Pietro ran, and ran, and ran some more...

Until his mind came to the realization that he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He slowed and then stopped. 

He had never been here before. Tall buildings surrounded him and blocked everything that could have indicated as to where home was. 

Pietro shivered, suddenly very cold. 

He started to walk down the street. It looked deserted, like a ghost town in some of the old western movies his father loved to watch. The buildings were elegantly decayed, but the walls were painted with strange designs and lettering. 

Where am I? 

No one seemed to be out in this neighborhood. He searched for any indication as to where he was, but to no avail. 

He turned down a narrow alley way. Trash cans and dumpsters were all that could be seen and Pietro clamped his nose shut. He kept walking down the path, his heart racing faster than usual. He was scared. No one was around. What kind of place was this? He was about to head back when a voice broke into his thoughts. 

"Where are you going, son?" 

Pietro turned on his heel to face the voice. An old man in a dirty coat with shaggy hair stood before him. Pietro had to look up to see his face, but when he saw the dirt covered mass and tangled beard he wished he hadn't. 

He looked down at his feet then sheepishly replied, "I'm trying to go home...but I don't know where home is."

"Well, where do you live?" The man asked, "Do you know your street name?"

"Heritage Elm...it's in New York City." 

"Then what on earth are you doing down here?" The man asked, shocked, "Are your parents with you?"

"No...sir, if you don't mind me asking...where am I?"

"Brooklyn." The man stated, "New York City is four hours away straight down that road."

"Down that road?" Pietro asked. 

"Yes." The man reached for his knapsack, "Do you know your phone number? We need to call your parents." But when he turned around the little boy was gone. 

***

Pietro stopped running when he reached home. The lights were still on inside his house as he tiptoed to the door. He peeked in the window, cautiously. 

His mother sat on a chair, reading her book and his father stood behind her massaging her shoulders. They didn't look worried or angry at all. Pietro wanted to spit. 

How dare they not be scared to death? Pietro thought angrily. 

He marched through the backyard gate and knocked on Wanda's window. A few moments later her round face appeared on the other side of the glass. She slid the window open and he crawled in. 

"Why are you outside?" She asked. 

"I ran away. Did no one notice?" Pietro snarled. 

"No, I thought you were in your room." Wanda replied. 

"I ran away and mom and dad weren't even worried. They didn't even care." Pietro stomped into his room, feeling particularly hated and unimportant. 

He stripped off his shirt and flopped onto his bed. It was at that moment that his eyes floated over to the digital clock on his nightstand. 

It read 8:03 p.m.

Only four minutes since he'd left the house. 

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed. Pietro now has his powers and is aware of them. I will get more in depth into it in the next chapter. Until then...review! 


	12. Exposure

Chapter 12: Exposure

PLEASE Read and Review! Sorry this has taken so long. I have been really busy, but I plan to update this fic more frequently now. Let me know what you think...Oh! And I am taking a pole to see where this story is going. My question is...How many of you would want me to continue the story past where Pietro joins the Brotherhood? Would you like to see where his life goes after Magneto? It's really quite interesting, but I need to know what you (the reader) thinks. Please let me know in your reviews. 

***

Three years later...

Erik smiled as he walked towards the Junior High School. 

After searching all throughout the United States his search was ending here. New York City. He had located the Maximoff family and he had found his children. It was all a matter of time now. 

He continued on his way, approaching the courtyard, but as he did the sound of struggle filled his ears...

***

Wanda slammed Lauren Michaels into the wall. The impact made a loud smack that resonated throughout the court yard. The girl had made the mistake of calling Wanda some less than flattering names. Wanda had been complaining about this particular girls constant torment and it appeared that she had finally snapped. 

Pietro stood beside Evan. When the bell for seventh period rang they had run from the basketball court, showered, and come outside to find this.

Wanda socked Lauren in the face then grabbed the girl by her blue cardigan and threw her to the pavement. A crowd of students had gathered around the two girls and chants sounded...

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Called the students. 

"Not so tough without your little girlfriends are you?" Wanda growled. 

"Gosh, your sister is wiping the floor with her." Evan replied. 

"I told you she was vicious." Pietro remarked. 

But at that moment Lauren's little friends showed up. They grabbed Wanda and threw her off Lauren and in a mere second the tables had turned. One of the girls grabbed Wanda by her hair and yanked her across the yard. 

"Cat fight!" Someone in the crowd yelled. 

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Here I go, saving her butt again." He jogged over to the crowd and began to push his way through. A lot of the students didn't want to give up their view, but Pietro managed. 

"Stop it!" He shouted, pulling Lauren off Wanda. Wanda's eye was bruised and her lip was bleeding. Lauren's brown eyes met Pietro's directly and a smile formed on her face. 

"Pietro...hi." She said sheepishly. 

Pietro was well aware of her little crush on him and decided to use it to his advantage. 

"Can't you girls just get along?' He asked. 

But at that moment, something answered him. A force he couldn't explain. One of the basketball goals from the courtyard uprooted and flew towards the group of students. It swatted at them like a giant golf club, pushing them aside and knocking them to the ground. 

Pietro stood mesmerized. What in the name of all that was holy was going on? When no one was left standing besides himself, Lauren and Evan all eyes fell on Wanda. Her hands were raised in the air as if she were conducting some kind of phantom symphony. It had been three years since he'd discovered he was different from other kids his age. He had been eleven years old when it had happened, now fourteen he hand learned how to hide it. His eyes were locked with Wanda's; it appeared that oddities ran in the family. 

"It's her!" Someone yelled, "She's doing it." 

Then with one last flick of her wrist, Wanda knocked Lauren into the brick wall. 

Pietro's mouth hung open. He had to act fast. People were already standing and walking their way. It wouldn't take but one wrong move to turn this group of students into a mob. Pietro seized Wanda and then using his gift bolted across the ditch and into the woods behind the school. 

***

When Pietro was sure he was far enough away he stopped and set this sister on the grass gingerly. Tall grass surrounded them and the light buzzing of insects filled their ears. 

He paced in front of her, not even winded, "What the heck was that?" 

Wanda put her head in her hands, "I don't know. It just..."

"Happened?" Pietro finished, "You seemed to know what you were doing." 

Wanda shuddered, "I found out about it a year ago. I can...make thing happen...effect probability fields. It's like if I concentrate on something I can make it move or bend it to my will. When I get angry..." She trailed off. 

"Stuff like that happens." Pietro pointed in the distance of the school, "Wanda, you can't do things like that!"

"What about you, brother dear? That was some burst of speed there. Or are you going to tell me it was all adrenaline?" Wanda rolled her green eyes. 

Pietro bit his tongue, arguing wasn't going to help anything. 

"So you see, Pietro, you and I are one and the same. We're both cursed." She hugged her knees to her chest. She was crying now, something she hadn't done since they were babies practically. 

Pietro walked over to her and sat down. He put an arm around her protectively, "We have to keep this to ourselves, Wanda. We speak of this to no one."

"Who would believe us?" Wanda asked. 

"Maybe the group of kids in that courtyard." Pietro suggested. 

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Wanda growled. 

"I know, but we can't tell anyone. Not even your friends. Not mom and dad."

"Not mom and dad?!" Wanda asked shocked. 

"No. No one." Pietro repeated. 

Wanda bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. She turned to look at Pietro, "So we have a secret? You and me?"

Pietro nodded. 

"We'd better get back." Wanda replied. 

Pietro stood and extended a hand to her. 

"I didn't expect to find you this way." A voice said from behind. 

Pietro whirled around with lightening speed and Wanda clung to his arm. A tall man with gray hair and green eyes stared at them. He was wearing a black turtle neck sweater with blacks slacks and a cape. The clothes looked odd and foreign. Pietro was suspicious immediately. 

"Your powers are already well developed. It's more than I could have hoped for." He continued. 

"What're you talking about?" Pietro asked. 

"Don't try and conceal it from me. I know about your powers." He smiled. 

Pietro looked at Wanda. Her face mirrored only fear, then he looked back up at the old man. 

"Dude, who are you?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. 

"I am one of many names; Magneto, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, The Creator." He smirked, as if revealing in their fear. 

Pietro would not show it. He would not allow him to see how terrified he was, "Why are you here?" 

"To reclaim what is rightfully mine." 

"Meaning?" Pietro asked defiantly. 

"Meaning I am here to collect my children." He stepped closer and Pietro and Wanda stepped back.

"Sorry, mister, but we can't help you there." Wanda was clutching onto Pietro for dear life. 

"I am afraid you can." He paused then looked slowly at Wanda and then at Pietro, "Wanda...Pietro...I am your father." 

"Alright, Darth." Pietro said cockily. 

"It's true I am your father." Erik insisted, "How did you think I knew about your gifts, of knew your names."

"Anyone who saw the fight in the courtyard would have known, " Pietro stated, "You could have easily asked our names."

Okay, it was official. This guy was obviously bonkers. Pietro elbowed Wanda, letting her know he was about to react. He flashed the man a smile and said, "We'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta run." Then in one smooth motion they were gone. 

When they reached the house their mother was waiting outside for them. 

"Where have you been? The bus came by a few minutes ago? I was so worried." She hustled them into the house. 

***

Erik stared at the small suburban home.

Unbeknownst to the children they had done just what he had wanted; lead him to their home. He had purposefully made them think him insane. It was all working in his favor. They thought he was crazy now, but they'd see. He'd make them believe. Their powers would prove quite useful in his little crusade...


	13. Taken

Chapter 13: Taken

PLEASE Read and Review. I need motivation! I have had the worst case of writers block ever! And it's not quite gone yet. Sorry for the wait. 

***

Tears streamed down Wanda's cheeks as the police officers dragged them out of the house. Pietro's felt his heart stop as he looked into his mothers bleary eyes. His father was speaking with the police officers with the mustache. Something about that officer made you listen to him. He was big and intimidating and kept narrowing his eyes at Django. 

Pietro didn't understand what was going on. Why on earth were these police officers taking them from their home? Where were they going? And why was his mother looking at them as though they'd never see each other again. The Policeman's grip was strong, but Pietro used his speed to throw him off. He ran over to his mother and threw himself in her arms. 

"Mom, where are they taking us?" He clung to her tightly. 

"I don't know, honey." She replied. 

"Will they bring us back?" Pietro asked. 

"I don't know." She said again her voice a strangled choke. 

"Come with me, son." The policeman commanded. 

"No." Pietro growled defiantly, still holding on to his mother. 

"Pietro, baby, you have to go with him." His mother pleaded. 

Pietro was shocked. Did she just tell him he had to leave. What did she know that he didn't? What was going on? "Mama, you want me to go?" Pietro looked at her face. 

"No, baby, but there are some things in life we just gotta do." She smiled, "Please, do it for me." 

Pietro looked at her once more. He'd do anything for her. He loved her more than life itself. If him not going would get her in trouble he'd gladly go to the ends of the earth. His heart sunk, but he knew what he had to do. He kissed her on her cheek and walked away with the police officer. And deep in his heart he knew he would never see her again. 

***

Pietro hugged his knees to his chest. He was at the police station in a tiny office that had a desk and two chairs. Wanda occupied the other and the only sound that could be heard was the constant humming of the ceiling fan swishing. Pietro shivered. The police men had done all kids of what they called 'tests'. They swabbed his mouth and took his blood and then they did the same to Wanda. Pietro rubbed the Band-Aid that covered the mark where they had taken his blood. It itched and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off and scratch. 

Pietro's head shot up as the door swung open. The Chief walked into the room and smiled slightly, his intimidating face hidden for the moment. 

"Alright, kids, I'll need you to grab your bags and come with me." 

"Why?" Pietro asked, "Where are we going?"

"To your new home." He stated. 

"New home?" Pietro arched an eyebrow. 

"Yes, the Maximoff are not your real parents. The fact of the matter is that your real father has come all the way from Europe to find you. You were stolen from him at birth...the Maximoff's kidnapped you." 

"What!?!" Pietro asked outraged. 

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me. With the results of the DNA test in we have no choice, but to turn you over to Erik Lehnsherr effect immediately." 

"That crazy old bat?" Pietro scoffed. 

"He's your father, like it or not. Now don't give me any trouble. He has been quite generous...if you come willingly and do not give him a hard time, he will not press charges against your kidnappers." 

Pietro grabbed his back pack and thrust it in place, "They're my mother and father...not this man." He walked out past the Chief. 

The Chief stepped over to Wanda and reached out a hand, "Come on, girl." 

Pietro was in their at the speed of lightning, "Don't touch her." He swatted at the Chief's hand. 

The Chief stared at him in bewilderment, no doubt wandering how he had gotten there so quickly. Pietro grabbed Wanda gently by the hand, "Let's go, Wanda." 

Pietro lead her away, head held high. He resisted the impulse to flee, knowing it would only get his mother and father in trouble; and knowing they had nowhere else to go. He looked over at Wanda. The same expression was plastered on her face.

Cold, uncaring, untouchable. 

She had been like this ever since the police had forced them into the police cars. She was like a mannequin. Only moving at when others forced her to do so. She had spoke. She wouldn't speak. Her lips were tightly clamped shut as if she was like the corpses who have to have their mouths sown shut. And while all Pietro wanted was to cry, one emotion stood out clearly on her beautiful face. 

Revenge. 


	14. War

Chapter 14: War

PLEASE Read and Review! Okay, I know this chapter is short. It's only three pages on word. But I PROMISE the next chapter WILL be longer. Just keep up the reviews and I will have the next one up in no time.

***

The sheer white curtains fluttered in the wind like a phantom shadow. The night sky could be seen just beyond, a vibrant red. 

The sky is painted with blood, Pietro thought as he glanced around the apartment. 

The furniture was all covered with black leather and the dim light took away from the home decor that he had loved about his old house. The floor was made of red wood and the light scent of lemon Mop 'N' Glow invaded Pietro's nostrils. 

The man named Erik had said nothing to them since their arrival. He merely looked and watched, it made Pietro feel uneasy. 

Wanda was silent too, and the lack of noise and motion was almost maddening. 

Pietro began to tap his foot, a steady beat that after a while became a dull hum. 

"I can't take it anymore!" He shouted. 

Erik looked up startled and Wanda's head slowly rose to look him in the eye. 

"Speak! Say something, but don't just sit there and stare at the wall." Pietro looked from face to face desperately. Nothing...but then....

A laugh sounded from the man on the couch. It was a deep, hearty laugh that came from the bottom of his voice box. He smiled at Pietro, "Your superhuman speed seems to have affected your patience and attention span among other things." 

"I don't find it that funny." Pietro replied annoyed. 

"No doubt you don't." He continued to chuckle. 

"What's your problem?" Pietro asked suddenly, "I mean...first you show up out of no where claiming to be our father, then you tell us we have powers and thatyou knew it was going to happen, you take us away from out real mother and father, and now you laugh at us? Whothe_hell_doyouthinkyouare?" 

"Precisely what I have claimed to be from the beginning. You're my son."

"No..."Pietro shook his head, "There is no way." 

"Of course there is." He smiled and Pietro couldn't help but shudder, "You were taken from me." 

"I don't believe that." Pietro crossed his arms. 

"Believe it or not, boy, it's the truth." He walked over to the balcony pushed the sheer curtains aside, "Your mother did not tell me about you...she was afraid. They made her afraid." 

"Who made her afraid? What are you going on about?" Pietro asked. /Ya Psycho./ He added silently. 

"Before you were even born, your mother and I lived in Europe, not far from the Balkan Mountains. We lived on a budget, but we were happy. We had a daughter named Anya." He paused when he said the name and Pietro wished he could see his face, "But...when the towns folk discovered what I was...a mutant...they came to our home; burning everything without care or mercy. My daughter was trapped inside and they would not allow me to go to her...she...didn't make it. Lucky for Anya...neither did they. Your mother was frightened I suppose...I hadn't told her of my abilities. She fled, little did I know, she carried you within her. I didn't discover the truth until her body was examined after being fished out from the river." He turned to face them.

Pietro was silent, he didn't know what to say or think. 

"The man she took shelter with gave you to the Maximoff's when you were no more than a few months old. I have been looking for you ever since." 

"Why? Because you wanted the burden of having two kids to look after?" Pietro scoffed. 

"No-because I did not want to be responsible when your powers manifested."

"So this is your fault." Pietro inquired, "Our mother was human. You made us what we are." 

"Son, the best thing you can do is learn to live with it. There is nothing you can do. It's not a disease and therefore you cannot cure it. It's a gene. A gene that courses through your blood. The only thing you can do is embrace it, and realize that you are the superior race." 

"You're crazy." Pietro said shaking his head. 

"Well, you say tomato I say toemauto." Erik grinned.

Pietro lifted his bag from the floor. 

"There is a room for each of you. I think you'll be able to tell by the furnishings which belongs to whom." 

Pietro headed back to the room, but his voice stopped him. 

"Pietro, your best bet is to leave the world behind and see things in a new light. The humans will not understand you. Co-existence with them is a dreamers delusion. Though, some of our kind seem to think that when they discover the truth we will all live in peace. But I know better. I've been through the fires of hell and back. I've suffered through the death camp Auschwitz. And I know where this will lead. See the truth before it's too late." His eyes traveled over to Wanda who still had not spoken, "What's the matter with her?" 

"She just doesn't like you." Pietro replied. 

"Oh...by the end of this, she'll be worshipping me. A war is coming soon, you two. Better to be on the winning side." 

Wanda's head lifted and she looked into his eyes, "I will never follow you...father." She choked the last word out as though it were something vile. 

"We shall see, little madam." 


	15. Spiraling Down

Chapter 15: Spiraling Down

PLEASE Read and Review! Okay, this is the longest chapter I have written in a long time so I hope you guys are happy. Let me remind you that this story is PG-13 and because of this I am allowed to incorporate anything that a PG-13 moving can put in. Warning: There is a hint of sex, but nothing detailed. I just didn't want any angry reviews. I warned you. It's nothing too raunchy but if this little bit bothers you in any way I did tell you about it. I just had to show Pietro's transition from good to bad. Or at least the beginning of his transition. 

***

Six months later...

(Pietro and Wanda are now fourteen and a half. Freshmen in high school.)

Dishes shattered against the wall as Wanda worked herself into a rage. Pots and pans clanked to the floor while other kitchen utensils followed. Knives buried their blades into the tile to the hilt. The house seemed as though it were possessed; as though spirits wreaked havoc on everything they could catch a hold of with their specters hands. 

Pietro winced as another plate crashed. She had been like this for months now. Ever since they had moved in with Erik. Wanda's anger was explosive in its intensity and her powers seemed to become harder and harder to conquer. Her control was slipping and even when she wanted to she had extreme difficulties trying to hold them back. 

A fork flew towards Erik, but he thrust it aside using his magnetic abilities. 

She was angry with Erik again; she was always angry with him. He seemed to be the ban of her existence; causing her hatred to flame up with little more than a moments notice. Tonight it had been a mere comment on how her grades had slipped since she's moved here.

Now, the kitchen was a war zone and Pietro, as usual, was caught in the cross fire. 

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!" Wanda shrieked, "You're ruining my life!"

"You are insolent, child!" Erik shouted back. 

"The only reason you want me here is so you can use me. Me and my power. I hate you! I hope you die!" Wanda said as a hex caused the rug to ripe from beneath Erik's feet, knocking him to the floor. Bits of debris swirled about them all and Pietro could take no more. 

He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and slammed the door shut as he left. The night air whipped past him as he ran down the street. The stars and houses whizzed by him, nothing more than a blur of color and light. 

/I can't stay in that house another second. I can't stand it./ Pietro thought as he sped towards the city. As usual he didn't know where he was going, or where it would lead him...all he knew was that he had to escape. 

/Why does she have to fight? Why can't she just accept that we can't win? There's nothing we can do or he'll hurt our real family. If she would just.../

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of loud heavy metal music just ahead. He slowed his pace and headed towards the source. A large farm style home stood before him, every light in the house on and music blaring from within. Pietro's eyes scanned his surroundings for the first time now. 

He had been running along a dirt rode, nothing but grass and the farm house for as far as the eye could see. Cars were parked along the dirt rode and three teenagers sat on a porch swing drinking beer. 

Pietro smiled, "What have I got to lose?" 

He walked up the steps and through the screen door, the kids on the porch not even questioning him. Inside couples sat in various places in the living room, guys were drinking together, and girls were in the center of the room flailing their bodies sensually in a manner that could hardly be considered dancing. 

/I am going to have a good time./ He thought. He didn't usually drink, just once in a while whenever he and Evan could get a hold of it, but it seemed as though those once in a whiles were becoming weekly. He'd found himself looking for the alcohol and finding it wherever he could. There was always a party somewhere, he was just lucky he'd come across one tonight.

Pietro found his way to the kitchen and promptly began downing a few of the Miller Lite's from the cooler. It was time to throw away all inhibitions and enjoy himself. He'd been doing this a lot lately. Drowning his sorrows, for what little good it did him. He drank four beers in no time at all, but no buzz would come. 

/Stupid metabolism./ He cursed. 

The beer coursed through his body, torn up by the rapid work of his liver. If he wanted to get plastered he'd have to drink more, much more. He continued to drink until finally after at least twenty-five beers he could feel the slight twinge of drunken wooziness. He tossed the last beer can aside and walked over to the 'dance floor.' Girls immediately approached him, rubbing up against him and flirting shamelessly. 

He didn't care. 

He danced with all of them. 

The pretty, not so cute, thin, just right, fat...

It had happened in seventh grade...girls had started looking at him differently. He wasn't a virgin. Not by a long shot. Not for a long time. Girls had always been nicer to him than other boys and he hadn't known why, but now all of them wanted to date him or pay him attention. It was an easy thing for him to lose. 

He had learned very quickly just what they were willing to do for his attention. He had never asked it of them, the girls had just offered it. And according to every other guy on the planet, he would be a fool not to accept. 

It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered at this moment. Except his own pleasure and enjoyment. To hell with Erik and Wanda. He was going to have fun. Before he knew it he was sitting on a couch with a girl he didn't know, making out like animals. The girl had him pinned onto the cushions of the sofa and her long black hair tickled his face. Her plump lips brushed against his and he savored the feel of her tongue flicking out of her mouth. She tasted like cherry lip balm, cherry lip balm and beer. 

After several minutes of passionate kissing, mindless groping, and clinging to one another; she paused and looked down at his face, her breathing ragged, "Want to take this upstairs?" She asked eagerly.

Pietro's lip furrowed in thought. Should he take advantage of both of their drunken state and go upstairs...or should he return home to the yelling and fighting...no contest there. 

*** 

Pietro walked into the house at three in the morning. The lights were all out and he stumbled across the hallway to his room. Rubble still littered the floor and Pietro could hear the sound of glass particles crunching beneath his tennis shoes. When he reached his door he heard a squeak from the direction of Wanda's Room. His sister face peered out from the door.

"Pietro...come here will ya?" She whispered. 

Pietro sighed, he was a little wobbly on his feet. Running home had been a process of trial and error. He walked over to her room and stepped inside. Black paint covered the walls as well as the furniture. Even Wanda's bed spread was black. The only thing in the room that was not black was a bright red pillow Pietro had given her as a gift. He had told her the room needed something to brighten it up. This new fascination with the color black was a spawn of the past six months. She had gotten bored one day and went at her room with the black paint.

"What?" Pietro asked, sitting down on her bed because of the safety it provided. 

"Where have you been?" Wanda began immediately. 

Pietro moaned, "Is that why you called me in here? To drill me? If that's the case...I'm leaving." He tried to stand, but thought better of it. 

Wanda glared at him as he swayed and marched over to him. She stood on her tip toes to reach his mouth and inhaled his breath, "Are you drunk?" She asked angrily. 

"No." Pietro hiccoughed. 

"So that's where you've been. Drinking and partying." 

"Sowhat!" Pietro snapped back, "It'sbetterthanlisteningtoyoutwobicker."

Wanda shook her head, obviously ashamed by his actions. Her green eyes seemed to focus on something new now, "And what is on your shirt?" 

Pietro looked down at the blue Abercrombie shirt he wore. When he saw nothing he looked at Wanda, confused. 

"That's lipstick on your collar." Wanda touched the collar of his shirt with her finger tips. 

"So." Pietro said again. 

"Let me get this straight." Wanda replied, "You went out while I was fighting with out father and got drunk and made out with some whore?"

Pietro arched an eyebrow, "That wasn't all I did with her." 

Wanda's eyes narrowed into tiny green beads, "I don't need the inside details of your sex life, thank you very much." Pietro smirked and Wanda ran a hand through her shoulder length hair, "I can't believe you would objectify yourself like that. It's disgusting." 

Pietro stood up angrily, "Don't try and judge me, Wanda. What I do is none of your business. And besides, at least I can control my own powers when I get ticked off. I leave and have fun to get over the stress...you destroy the whole apartment."

"It's our fathers fault. He shouldn't have provoked me." Wanda defended herself. 

"Wanda, you have no self control. I mean come on...he said your grades stink. So what? It's true. You stopped caring after we moved in with him. He's right on that. That's no reason to go all malignant on him. You have no self control, Wanda. Your powers are destructive." 

"You're taking his side?" Wanda's voice was shaking with anger. 

"Well...when you're wrong, you're wrong." Pietro stated. 

The pictures on the wall began to rattled and a few items from Wanda's desk fell to the floor, "GET OUT!" She yelled. 

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Fine." He marched over to the door and let himself out, only to hear the sound of shattering glass a few moment later. He sighed. 

"She's going to be a problem." 

Pietro turned to see Erik standing at the hallway entrance.

"Yeah..." Pietro replied. 

"Her powers are dangerous and she cannot control them. I don't know if anyone her age could. Her powers are triggered by an inner rage and she can't stop it." 

Pietro nodded slightly, "But there's nothing we can do about it, unfortunately."

Erik smiled and his eyes glinted in the darkness, "Oh no...something must be done. And while I admit it is not a favorable solution...she cannot be allowed to destroy everything in sight when a temper tantrum ensues."

"What are you suggesting?" Pietro cocked his head to the side. 

***

"No! Father!" Wanda's voice echoed through the open air. Two men in white doctor scrubs clung to her arms, pulling her towards a tall building with bars over the windows. 

Pietro's heart hung heavy in his chest. He looked down at his feet, unable to meet his sisters eyes. This was the way it had to be. She couldn't be controlled. Her powers were detrimental to everyone around her. At least the people who ran the clinic could work with her...and maybe, just maybe, she could learn restraint. 

"Pietro!" Wanda cried, and his head shot up, "Please don't let them take me away!" His gut clenched and he looked away. 

/I'm sorry./ He wanted to tell her, but it would do no good. 

A streetlamp tooled over before she could be pulled inside. The bulb shattered on the concrete and Pietro found himself staring at the shards. 

Erik placed his hand on Pietro's shoulder, "There was no other way. She could have harmed us both...you know that. It was the right thing."

/If it's the right thing...then why do I feel like scum./ 


	16. Author NoteIMPORTANT!

To all of you who have been so supportive of my work thus far,

My computer is down right now. It just stopped working for no apparent reason. I will continue to write on paper, but until I can figure out what is wrong with it I can't post. I hope you all will continue to read my stories, but for now I don't know when my computer will be operational again. Expect a big update as an apology when I do get it working. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. I am writing this letter from my boyfriend's computer. I will email all of you who have left me an email address in your review and let you know when things are back on track. Once again, I am extremely sorry. This really sucks. So until then…

Thank you for being the best reviewers ever!

Sharli


	17. Leaving

Chapter 17: Leaving

PLEASE Read and Review! I know I promised a long update, but I haven't been able to get the computer to work. It is still having problems and I feel bad about leaving everyone hanging. There will be more as soon as I can manage it. Hopefully my dad will get this things figured out. 

***

One year later...

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Pietro asked annoyed. 

Erik frowned, "Exactly what I said. I am going to recruit other mutants whom I deem worthy of joining me. A war is coming, Pietro. Must I remind you of this again?"

"You've been saying that for over a year now and we're still here. No war is coming." 

Erik rolled his eyes and slipped his shirts and trousers into the suitcase. He had completely sprung this on Pietro. He had just come home and said, "It is time." And started packing. He was losing his marbles. 

"You can't just leave me here!" Pietro objected, "What am I supposed to do?" 

Erik frowned, "I really don't have time to worry about what you're going to do. You're fifteen years old. Practically an adult. You have to learn to fend for yourself."  


"What?!" Pietro snarled, "You're kicking me out?" 

Magneto walked into the bathroom and began to gather his tooth brush and other necessities, "No. I'll leave you money. I'll keep the bank account open and loaded. You'll have all you'll ever need." 

"So you're just going to take off and leave a fifteen year old kid in your apartment? Do you know how dangerous that is?" Pietro asked candidly. 

"You've always been mature for your age. I have nothing but faith in you. You'll be fine." 

"But...I shall come too-" Pietro began but was immediately cut off. 

"Look, Pietro, I haven't the time for this. Rumors has it there's a man in Russia who can convert his entire body into metal. There's more buzz that in Australia there's talk of a journalist who can manipulate fire. In Louisiana there's a man who can charge any object he touches with a jolt of kinetic energy. Do you not see how much they could aid us in our task?" Erik asked with a smile. 

Pietro shook his head. He was beat, but not beaten. He could have argued for another six hours just on hate alone. But no matter what he said he knew he'd lose so he settled for, "You make me sick. Go search for your mutants and I hope you die doing it. I don't need you. And I certainly don't need anyone else." Then he went into his room and slammed the door. 

***

A few hours later Pietro stepped out of his room. He walked into the living room...it seemed empty. Everything was still there, but now that Erik's aura had been stripped from the room it seemed so desolate. Pietro had spent the last sixty minutes thinking about his life. Particularly about how he seemed to get left behind no matter what he did. His real mother killed herself, he had been ripped from the love and security that had been his adoptive family, and even now the man who had fought so strongly to attain custody of him had taken off. 

The string of events brought one thing to mind. It made sense to him now and stood out clearly, like a red spot on a white table cloth...

He couldn't rely on anyone. 

Not anymore. 

He decided right then and there that he didn't give a damn if Magneto ever came back. Who cared? He didn't need him. He didn't need anyone. 

/Trusting people has only got me screwed in life so far. If I want to get by in this world I'll have to do things for myself./

He picked up the credit card sitting on the table. A yellow post-it was stuck to the piece of silver plastic. 

It read, "Here is the credit card. Wear it in good health." 

***

"Oh my gosh, Pietro, you won't believe the girl I met last night." Evan exclaimed Monday morning.

Pietro sighed and closed his locker, humoring his friend, "Where'd you pick this one up?" 

Evan was always raving about one female or another. He just liked girls, all shapes sizes, and ethnicities. But more often than not the women he wanted were out of his league. A lot of girls weren't impressed by a skater punk who played basketball on the side. 

"She's in my chemistry class." Evan explained, "She is sooo hot." 

Pietro leaned against the lockers, the cool metal sending a shiver up his spine. He listened to Evan ramble on about girls he liked after every weekend, but they were always replaced by the next weekends rendezvous. 

"She's great. Tall and blonde with these awesome green eyes. Oh I can't wait for you to see her. You are going to be so jealous. Her names Holly Adams, do you know her?" 

Pietro almost choked on the gum he was chewing. Did he know her? Of course he knew her. Every guy in school who had an ounce of sexual experience knew Holly Adams. She was what Pietro liked to refer to as the town bicycle: everyone gets a ride. Holly was wild and she had no problem with flaunting her sexuality to get what she wanted. Pietro hadn't stood a chance when she batted her long eyelashes and bent over ever so slightly to introduce herself. She was trouble, never staying with a guy long. Once his funds were non-existent she was gone. 

"Yeah." Pietro replied, "I know Holly; and I also know enough about her to tell you...stay away from her." 

Evan narrowed his brown eyes, confused. He ran a hand over his bleach blonde flat top. Pietro hated what he'd done with his hair. He'd often tease Evan, telling him that he looked like a miniature clone of Dennis Rodman. Evan would simply respond by saying that at least his hair wasn't gray like Pietro's. 

"Why?" Evan asked suddenly. 

Pietro placed a hand on his friends shoulder leading him down the hall, "Let's just say that she's not the type of girl you take home to mom."

"What do you mean?" Evan asked. 

"Whatdoyoumean, whatdoImean?" Pietro snapped annoyed. Sometimes Evan could be so naive. Could he say it in any clearer terms? Pietro ran a hand through his silky silver hair, "She's a slut." Pietro clarified, "She's had every guy in this school. Do you catch my drift?"

Evan arched an eyebrow, "I don't believe it. She's so nice. In class today when she didn't understand how to balance the periodic equations I helped her. She was completely friendly."

"Yeah, and she'll get even more friendly them more you get to know her." Pietro replied, "Trust me. I know what I'm talking about." 

"Or maybe you're just jealous." Evan snapped, "Maybe you're mad because for once I'm getting the girl." 

Pietro bit his lip, "Come on. You know that's not true. I can have any girl in this school I want." 

"Whatever." Evan growled, "I never thought you'd be this condemning and judgmental." 

"Ohmygosh!" Pietro exclaimed, "Give me a break. If I didn't know the girl I'd hardly be making assumptions about her. But I do know her." 

"I'm outta here." Evan stated quickly, "I'll talk to you later." 

As soon as Evan turned the corner, Pietro leaned against the wall his arms crossed over his chest, "That's it. I am done trying to be a good friend." 


	18. Glamours and Illusions

Chapter 17: Glamours and Illusions 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! My computer is now 100% online so expect new chapters more frequently. Thanks you guys!

*** 

As the bell rang to release seventh period, Pietro hustled into the rotunda. Most of the students were hurrying to escape the tortures of school, but not the particular person Pietro was looking for. 

No. 

She had her public to attend to. 

Pietro scanned the halls for her specific face. He found it quickly amongst a group of guys, most of them of the jock persuasion. Holly, herself leaned against a wall, her green eyes seemed uninterested with the multitude of men surrounding her. Her lips were in a pout that completely radiated sexual energy. As a football player leaned over and whispered in her ear she merely yawned. Her tight black sweater hugged her in just the right areas to make them drool like dogs in heat, and her short skirt revealed her long tan legs. 

When Pietro stepped up to her she smiled and an elegant eyebrow lifted, "Oh Pietro! How are you?" 

Pietro was not in the mood to play her little games, nor did he feel like concealing that fact, "Cut the crap, Holly. You and I need to have a little chat." 

Holly smirked and Pietro found his hear picking up a notch. For as slutty as she was it was undeniable that Holly was gorgeous. Pretty was too weak and colorless of a word. She ran a hand through her blonde locks and replied, "Would you boys excuse us for moment?" 

They moaned in protest, but eventually obeyed. 

Like dogs, Pietro thought. 

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Holly smiled sweetly at Pietro, "Well, Pietro, to what am I owed the pleasure?" 

"I'm not here to play games, Holly. Let's just cut to the chase." 

Holly giggled and placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder. The gesture was completely simple, but for some reason when she did it the motion became sexual and arousing, "You always did like things fast." She purred.

"Whatever." Pietro slipped from her grasp, "Look, what the heck do you think you're doing?" 

Holly's eyes brightened, "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean."

"With Evan." Pietro stated. 

"Evan who?" Holly asked. 

"Come off it." Pietro said annoyed, "Black kid with blonde hair, hard to miss." 

"Oh him." Holly said sweetly, "He's a nice boy. Knows how to treat a gal. You don't find those often, especially in New York."

"What do you want from him?" Pietro asked. 

"Just the pleasure of his company. His friendship." She reached up and toyed with Pietro's silver hair. 

"Yeah right." Pietro scoffed, "I know you. Friendship is the last thing on your mind."

"Then why are you even bothering to ask me of my intentions if you already know what I'm plotting?" Holly replied. 

"Maybe because I want to warn you; leave Evan alone. He's a good friend of mine and he doesn't need you messing with his head, or his heart for that matter."

"Pietro," Holly toyed with the collar of his shirt, "If I remember correctly you quite enjoyed me playing with you."

Pietro laughed, "Too bad it wasn't real. Just because you had me because I was under the influence of your powers doesn't mean a thing. Your powers are charm. You have a mutation that draws men to you like a moth to a flame. I had no option. It wasn't real...and you know what? None of those guys would really like you if you were just yourself. It's all a glamour, nothing more than an illusion. Leave Evan the hell alone." Pietro growled. 

"Why didn't we stay together, Pietro?" Holly grinned, "It seems like you and I are one and the same."

"We never were together for real because I don't want damaged goods. Now heed my warning, Holly, or you'll be sorry." And with that he stalked off.


	19. Authors Note: Why Have I been slacking?

I apologize for the delay with updates, but I am currently working on a story for a contest which demands my full attention. All entries for this particular contest must be submitted in two weeks; so as you can see I don't have much time to complete a full story. Updates will resume as soon as I have submitted my work to the contest. I hope this does not turn readers away from reading my stories, but if it does then I do not write very well. I know where all of my fics are going, but right now the story I will be submitting needs all my inspiration and time. Not to mention writing has been difficult for me at the moment. Work is time consuming and I have been in a mental block. Thanks for your support and patience during this time. Your reviews and feedback mean the world to me, but I have to get this done. If you have any questions feel free to email me. 


End file.
